A Night Out
by Wanna Be Abby
Summary: Ray Vecchio decided Fraser needed a night out that didn't involve crimebusting. Or wolves.


"I'm telling you Benny, this is a great idea."

"You seem very sure of that, Ray."

"I am completely sure. C'mon, you good to go?"

"Good in what sense?"

"Benny, quit stalling. We're going. This is your bag – right?"

"Ray, my bag is in the cupboard, I wasn't aware I need to bring anything with me this evening."

"Oh for Pete's sake…" Ray rolled his eyes as Fraser stood, looking confused at him.

Diefenbaker sat on the floor between the two men looking hopeful. Hopeful of an evening out of the apartment he shared with Fraser. Hopeful of an evening where stray food would find it's way to him. He grumbled in annoyance as the two men dallied.

"And don't think you can be bringing the wolf either."

"Ray, I have explained to him that he will have to stay in alone this evening, but I'm afraid it hasn't gone down well."

"Hasn't gone down well? Benny, just tell him, and go out. Shut the door and lock it –"

"Ah, there I do have a slight problem…"

"Another set?"

"It would appear there are some talented amateur locksmiths in the neighbourhood, Ray."

"I just don't get it, Benny. They pick your lock and then just steal what they've just mangled?"

"On this occasion it would appear I am missing the best part of a litre of milk too."

"Oh, yeah. Big time crims at work here."

Ray took in his friend's apartment.

If he had been aware of the word 'spartan', he would have used it. However, Ray was sticking with 'bare', with 'minimalist' on the kind side of a description,

"Hey, it that new?"

Fraser looked where he friend was pointing.

"Yes, well, new to me." He walked over to a low bookcase. The shelves were half full, mostly with books Ray had never heard of.

"I never knew you had so many."

"Well, now I have a bookshelf, I have availed myself of several very reasonably priced second hand book stores in the neighbourhood." Fraser told him.

"I thought you only read your father's journals? Ya know – for like research?"

"Well, I've found them quite useful."

"Okay, so what else you got in there?" Ray crouched down and inclined his head to read the titles on the spines.

"Stamps? Watermarks? Detection in the 19th Century? And who is John Peel? Fraser, don't you ever just read for fun?"

"They are what I read 'for fun', Ray."

Ray shook his head in disbelief. Then a title grabbed his attention. He leaned forward and pulled the book from the shelf.

"Emily Dickinson. I had to read her for high school. You like her?"

"I find her very revealing, Ray, yes."

Ray flicked through the book.

"Hardly a laugh a minute though. She has death thing going for her – right?"

"To put it bluntly, yes, but it's more than that Ray. It's her interpretation of mortality and the withering of youth that I find absolutely fascinating, and frankly, something we can all relate to. If you want to borrow it, you are quite welcome."

Ray stood, wide eyed, open book in hand.

"Er, ya know, I'm not that great a reader of poetry to be honest, Benny, but thanks for the offer."

"Well, anytime. Just, please, don't dog ear the pages, use a bookmark."

"Okay…"

"And mind the spines, bending is sufficient to read a book, if you break the binding you will lose pages."

"Right…"

"And, I would appreciate it if you didn't write in the margins. Previous reader's own notes tend to stifle your own enjoyment and understanding of a text."

"Benny?"

"And, please, don't use them as a place to rest your coffee cups. My grandmother found nothing more irritating than receiving books back with ring marks on them."

"Fraser!"

"Yes, Ray?"

"We are gonna be late."

"Oh. Why didn't you say? Poor time keeping is a discourtesy, Ray."

"Benny, I am saying. Now! C'mon, we need to go."

"Fraser shrugged into his jacket, his only off duty one, and pocketed his keys and some money.

Ray stood by the door, holding it open. Closing his eyes in frustration, he listened to his friend telling Diefenbaker:

"Now, I don't anticipate being much later than 2230 hours but there is absolutely no need for you to wait up."

The wolf made grumbling noises in response.

"Yes, point taken, I will try to be quiet when I come back. Though, really, with your snoring I doubt you'd be able to sense a full grown grizzly coming through the door."

More grumbling followed.

"I have left you a snack for later, as we discussed. I'm also leaving you the radio on, so you can listen to that programme we talked about too."

"Fraser? You done?" Ray called from his position, now outside the door.

"I think so, Ray. Have a pleasant evening, Diefenbaker."

Ray heard his friend's footsteps cross the room then pause.

"Benny?"

Fraser's head appeared round the door.

"Yes?"

"Forget the hat."

Fraser's face fell.

"Ah. Understood."

He came round the door and closed it behind him.

"Ready?" Ray asked.

"It would appear so."

"C'mon then, we'll have to hurry, it's pushing it timewise."

"Is it far?"

"Nah. As long as we're there for seven thirty, it'll be fine."

"I wasn't aware the coffee shop held poetry readings mid week?"

"Er, yeah, it's, um, new I think."

"Ray?"

"Yes, Benny?"

"What kind of poetry?"

"Oh, er, I'm not sure. New ones I think, yeah, new local talent."

Fraser strode alongside his friend down to the Riv, parked, as ever, haphazardly at the curb.

"Well, I look forward to it."

"Good." Ray answered, vaguely.

He muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Fraser asked him.

"Er, just reminding myself to get some gas tomorrow, that's all."

"Ah, very well." Fraser clipped the safety belt in and sat back as Ray started the engine.

Fraser sat upright, staring out of the window, remarking on the lack of such edifying entertainment in the wilds of the NWT and the Yukon.

Ray prayed hard, internally, that his friend wouldn't back out once he realised where Ray was actually taking him. It has seemed such a good idea when he had signed them both up for this.

But, maybe Fraser wasn't the right guy to take on a speed dating evening…


End file.
